Few studies have focused on burden, psychological symptoms, and quality of life for those family members who care for depressed older adults. Family members who care for depressed older adults may experience similar demands as individuals who care for older adults with cognitive or functional impairment. Yet, there may also be qualitative differences due to the episodic nature of depressive illness and the depressed person's retention of key family role responsibilities despite their impairment in meeting them. The continued interdependence of depressed persons and family caregivers may amplify the effects of depressed person's symptoms and impairment on caregiver well-being and functioning. The purpose of this exploratory study is to collect data to investigate burden, depressive symptomatology, and quality of life in a sample of family members who are caring for depressed older adults who are receiving treatment in primary care. This project will utilize patient flow through three separate studies that will be evaluating strategies for managing late life depression in primary care patients. The specific aims of this study are: 1) To evaluate the extent to which differences in dependence (e.g., IADL limitation, impairment in social role functioning) and competing demands (employment and/or family) moderate burden and depressive symptoms among family caregivers to depressed patients who are receiving treatment; 2) To evaluate the relationships between caregiver measures and treatment responses for depressed older patients; 3) To determine whether caregiver burden and depressive symptoms are associated with deceased treatment response for the patient and whether patient treatment related improvements are associated with the caregiver's experience of benefits such as a decrease in emotional and objective burden, depressive symptoms, and improved quality of life. This exploratory study will utilize a between- subjects repeated measures design involving 100 nominated family caregivers. Recruitment will occur across 9 months and family members who are caring for older adults who are diagnosed with minor or major depression will be eligible for participation. Measures assessing family member burden, depressive symptoms and quality of life will be conducted during the baseline assessment of the patient, and throughout treatment of the depressed patient at three and six months. Family member self-report will be related to patient symptomatology and functioning as they are tracked in the treatment studies. The project is intended to serve as a first stage of the investigators' programmatic research investigating clinical issues related to the effects of depression among elderly on family members. The long-term goal of this research will be to develop family centered interventions that both enhance the outcome of treatment of depressed older patients and decrease the negative social consequences of depression for family members.